


Why did you lie to us?

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky AU - Fandom
Genre: Alexander is like 28 in this., Lots of Vampires, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Brock, Vampire Steve, human bucky, human turning to vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been together for two years.  But the problem is that Steve is a vampire and that Bucky is a human. They are not allowed to be together. What happens if the vampire hunters find them? What is Steve and Bucky going to do?





	

 

Bucky was curled up in his chair reading a book. Bucky sighs and flips the page. Just then someone knocks on the door. "Hold on a second!" Bucky calls out and puts his bookmark in his place. Bucky then stands up and walks to the door. Bucky opens the door. "Really?" Bucky says. Clint smiles. "Hey man what are you doing?" Clint asks. "I was in the middle of reading a good book." Bucky says. Clint looks at him. "Right you are a book nerd, but a party animal. How is that possible? And why do you like the older books too?" Clint asks. Bucky shrugs. "I just like reading and partying, not my fault that you have a problem with that." Bucky says.

"Well, I don't know about you but there is a party tonight and you are coming with me. " Clint says. Bucky gives Clint a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "I don't think this is a good idea." Bucky says. Clint gives him a look. "What! Who are you and what have you done with Bucky? Bucky Barnes loves going to party's. " Clint exclaims. Bucky sighs. "Please." Clint says. Bucky groans. "I am going to regret this but fine, I'll go." Bucky says defeated. "Yes!" Clint exclaims. "Shush up! I have neighbour's. " Bucky hisses quietly. "Oops sorry." Clint says. "Just let me get changed and then we can go." Bucky says walking into his bedroom.

When Bucky comes out, he was wearing skinny black jeans and a black t-shirt that hugs his body in the right places. "All right, let's go." Bucky says and grabs his leather jacket and walks out after Clint.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

The music was loud and the beat was so deep and loud that it vibrates inside Bucky's chest. Bucky smiles, this was his place. Bucky smiles. "Why was I about to say no to coming!" Bucky asks Clint, but having to yell over the music. "I don't know man!" Clint yells. Bucky and Clint make their way to the bar. Once they get there, Clint order drinks for Bucky and himself while Bucky leans back and faces the crowd. "I still can't believe that you were going to say no to coming here!" Clint yells. "I know right!" Bucky yells back.

And there. Golden blond hair and bright baby blue eyes. Bucky grins when they make eye contact and Bucky turns to Clint. "I'm going for some fresh air!" Bucky yells and Clint nods. Bucky slides through the crowd and smoothly walks out of the front door. Bucky breathes in deeply when Bucky was outside in the cold fresh air. "I thought I told you to stay home. " Steve says stepping out of the shadows.

Bucky sighs and turns to Steve. "I know but I am not a prisoner and anyway Clint wouldn't leave me alone." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "I know, but the streets aren't safe and especially at night." Steve says and pulls Bucky into a hug. Bucky sighs. "I'm sorry." Bucky says. "I know you are Buck. I love you." The vampire says. Bucky sighs. "I love you too." Bucky says. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

The vampire hunter sighs. He was staring at the couple. The human and vampire that loves each other. He grabs his cellphone and dials the number. "Yeah, I found them." He says into the phone.  **"Excellent, come back to headquarters and tell me everthing."** The person on the other side of the cell phone says. He nods and hangs up. "Damn it Rogers, that poor kid." He whispers shaking his head. "You just killed him." He says and runs off.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve was 247 years old. Steve had read the book of vampire laws and memorized every single one of them, but as soon as he saw Bucky he threw all of those laws out of the window. Steve fell hard in love with Bucky and the younger man actually loves him back. Steve knows Bucky really loves him and they have been secretly together for two years now. Bucky accepted Steve for who he was. Bucky understood the force Steve was holding back when they had sex for the first time.

How Steve really knew that Bucky loves him was when Steve was injured. The only way for vampires to heal was to drink human blood. Bucky just grabbed a knife and cut his arm while flincing and made Steve drink from it. Steve was afraid of drinking his lover's blood.  But when Steve had a taste of Bucky's blood it was hard to stop. Bucky's blood was so sweet, it tasted like candy. Steve knew the instant that he pulled away that he took too much blood from Bucky because he was a little pale and his eyes were drooping but Bucky didn't stop him or complained.  

Right at the moment Bucky and Steve were cuddling on Bucky's bed naked.  Vampires don't sleep. But since Bucky was a human Steve was watching Bucky sleeping softly. Bucky had his head on Steve's chest and was softly breathing in and out. Steve smiles and brushes some hair out of Bucky's eyes. Bucky looked so young and peaceful when he slept. Steve knew that he was going to protect Bucky from the vampire hunters.  Steve was willing to make that sacrifice. 

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

The man arrives at headquarters and walks right into the main room. "Alexander Pierce I have arrived." The man says. Alexander sits up straighter. "Ahh Brock Rumlow you have finally arrived." Alexander says. Brock nods. "You do know that if Steve turns the human into a vampire that you can't get them into trouble." Brock says. Alexander smirks. "That is why they won't know we are coming. So tell me who is this human." Alexander says. Brock gulps. "Answer this first, are you going to kill the human?" Brock asks. "It depends on how pretty this human is." Alexander says. Brock sighs. "Well his name is James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls him Bucky, I have a picture of him, here." Brock says and shows Alexander Pierce a picture of Bucky. "My, my Steve has good taste. I might make him my new queen. I will definitely spoil him." Alexander says.

Alexander Peirce was a evil man. He had the power to trick humans into things and make them forget about certain memories. Alexander had a evil plan and he was about to put it into action.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

"What about you turn me? Then you won't get into trouble with the vampire laws." Bucky asks. Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch watching tv when Bucky asked the question out of no where. Steve pauses the movie. "What? Are you sure you know what you are talking about?" Steve asks. "Yes and I want you to turn me into a vampire, then we are no longer in danger." Bucky explains. "You don't want this, trust me." Steve says. "But I do. I can be with you. I don't want you to see me grow old and watch me die, I will be with you. Forever, don't you want that?" Bucky asks starting to feel hurt by Steve's reaction. Steve sighs. "Wait three months, and then bring up that subject." Steve says.

Bucky sits up. "But I have been thinking about it! I have been thinking about the last year we have been together! I just decided to bring it up now!" Bucky says voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.  Steve hugs him. Whenever Bucky gets too stresed, Bucky always liked to be held and feel safe. "It's alright. Can you at least wait for three weeks instead?" Steve asks. Bucky sighs, but nods. Steve kisses the top of his head. "I love you." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "I love you too." He says back.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow were walking down the street towards Bucky's apartment building. "Alright, I do not want Steve to be there, but yet I want him to see what happens to James." Alexander says. Brock nods. "I will distract Steve." Brock says. Alexander grins. "Good now let's move." Alex says and they both super speed off. 

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve was about to enter the apartment building to go up to Bucky's apartment building. "Hello Steve." Brock says stepping out of the shadows. "Brock." Steve says. "What are you thinking? You just put him into danger?" Brock says. "You don't understand Brock! Don't you dare say you do because you don't! I love Bucky and somehow he loves me back! Come on Brock! Both of us are monsters!" Steve exclaims but before Brock could say anything, Steve continues on. "I have been waiting for 247 years! I found Bucky and I will protect him at any costs! Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone?" Steve asks. 

Brock was struggling. Brock didn't know if he wanted to tell Steve if Alexander was with Bucky at the moment or not. Brock sighs. "I do know. I fell in love with a woman once and man was she beautiful. But Alexander found out and killed her in front of me. And I was his servant ever since." Brock says and Steve stares at him. "Where is Alexander Pierce now?" Steve asks fear spiking up. Brock growls.  "We need to move now, before it's too late!" Brock yells and runs up the stairs with Steve following him.

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

The someone knocks on the door. Bucky looks up surprised.  Steve is early. Bucky stands up and walks to the door. Bucky opens the door. "Steve you are really- your not Steve?" Bucky says. He smirks. "Oh I know, my name is Alexander Pierce and I am here for you." Alexander says. Bucky looked at him but then gasps. "Your the vam-" Bucky was cut off. "The vampire hunter and you are really pretty." Alexander says and pushes Bucky with full force. Bucky flies back and into the wall. "You see, instead of killing you, I am going to make you my mate." Pierce says. Bucky was on the ground gasping for breath. "Never." Bucky gasps out. 

Alex runs around Bucky and yanks him up with his hair, exposing his neck. "Oh but I will, and you will forget everything about Steve." Alexander says and bites into Bucky's neck. The man screams in pain. Alexander holds him down and adds his venom.  Alexander starts to receive every memory that Bucky knows and Bucky gasps. Once Alexander was finished he pulls away letting Bucky fall onto the ground. After a few minutes, Bucky's hair now has a few caramel highlights and his skin was a bit more pale. Bucky breathes in and Alexander smiles. Brock and Steve comes in. At that moment Bucky eyes snap open. Instead of that stormy grey blue eyes, his eyes were a bright red. Bucky looks around and sits up. Alexander smiles and holds out his hand.

Bucky looks at it and looks up at Alexander. "Hello James." Pierce says. Bucky smiles and grabs his hand. Once he was up Steve steps up. "Buck." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. "Who is this?" Bucky asks Pierce. Alexander smirks. "He is a nobody. He is here to hurt you." Alexander says. "What?" Bucky asks getting scared. "It's okay, Brock will protect you." Alexander says. Alexander holds his hands out and Bucky grabs them. Steve growls. "What have you done to him!" Steve yells. Alexander smirks. "It's okay precious,  let's go home." Alexander says. Bucky smiles. "Yes home." Bucky says. Alexander grabs Bucky by the hips and zooms off. "BUCKY NO!" Steve yells. "I'm sorry." Brock whispers. Steve kicks the table, splintering it into pieces.

 "I'm going after him." Steve says. "What no! That is suicide!  No one can kill him and you know that!" Brock yells standing in front of Steve.  "Brock! I love him and that bastard took him!" Steve yells. Brock sighs and then nods. "Fine but we are doing this together. " Brock says. Steve nods and together they zoom off. 

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Alexander shows Bucky around the place. "And this James is your headquarters, this is your personal room." Pierce says. Bucky walks into it and went to the books first.  "Ahh a fan of books I see, I make sure to get you more." Pierce says. "Romanov!" Pierce yells and a woman with fiery red hair comes in. "Yes Alexander. " She says. "Get him ready,  dinner will be soon." Pierce says and touches Bucky's cheek.  "Soon everything will fall into place." Alex says and walks out of the room. She looks at Bucky. "My name is Natasha, what's yours?" She asks. Bucky looks at her. "James, but everyone calls me Bucky." Bucky says. "But, I don't know how I remember that since nobody called me that." Bucky says. 

Natasha smiles. "You are like me, your slightly immune to it, but you have to act." Natasha says and walks over to the closet. "What do you mean?" Bucky asks. Natasha sighs. "You are not going to like it. You have to do what he says. You are going to support him and he is going to probably have sex with you tonight." Natasha says. Bucky looks at her horrified.  "No, please." Bucky says and turns towards the wall. She sighs. "I can try to get you out of it but he decided that you are going to be his mate, his queen." Natasha says. Bucky sobs. Natasha sighs. "You remember now don't you?" She asks.

Bucky nods. "I remember a man that I used to love and still do. I can't remember his name but he has golden blond hair and bright baby blue eyes." Bucky whispers. Natasha tenses. "Is his name Steve? Steve Rogers?" Natasha asks. Bucky looks at her. "I think so, why is it so fimiliar?" Bucky asks. "Then that's him. Trust me, he won't give up on you." Natasha says and hands him a shirt. Bucky grabs it and puts it on. Once Natasha finishes, Bucky had a light brown sweater and skinny black jeans. Bucky looked hot, she wasn't going to lie. 

A knock on the door. "It's time." A servant says and Bucky nods. "I'm sorry." Natasha whispers. Bucky smiles. "Thanks for everything." Bucky whispers. Bucky walks out and towards the dining hall.

{----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve and Brock had no choice but to stop at the inn. "It's not safe at night time for us." Brock says. "Alexnder has guards that will rip you to shreds." Brock says. Steve sighs. "Okay. I just hope that Bucky is okay." Steve says. Brock smiles. "He will be I promise." Brock says. Steve looks out at the window. "I sure hope so." Steve says. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Alexander smiles.  "My you have a pretty one here, you think I can have him tonight?" One of the leaders of the vampire laws said. "Maybe tomorrow night, he is mine tonight." Alexander says. Bucky looks at him. "What do you mean?" Bucky asks. "Now James did I say you could speak?" Alexander says. Bucky looks down. "Better, now I think we all had a good night." Alexander says as everyone stands up. "Yes indeed, I'm holding you to the tomorrow night thing." The man says and Alexander smiles. "Of course." He says.

Alexander throws Bucky onto the bed and hovers over top of him. "Please stop." Bucky says. Alexander slaps Bucky across the face. "I don't care what you say." Alexander says. Bucky whimpers. Alexander unbuckles his belt and does the same to Bucky. The newborn squeezes his eyes shut. "Aww it's okay, I will treat you with respect and you will love it. I will ask you and if you don't I will be rougher with you." Alexander says and takes Bucky's shirt than boxers off. Leaving Bucky completely naked. "Hmmm you are so beautiful. " Alexander says and kisses Bucky. Alexander grabs the lube and slicks his fingers up without Bucky noticing.  "You need to kiss back or I will punish you." Alexander hisses than shoves two fingers into Bucky roughly making Bucky cry and gasp out.

Bucky cries out again when Alex shoves a third in and hit his prostate. "That's it." Alex says. Bucky whines and starts to cry. Alexander kisses him again and Bucky had no choice but to kiss back. Tears are mixing into the kiss. Alexander than skips putting the condom on and slicks his cock up. Bucky sobs. "Please, stop." Bucky whispers. Alex just slaps him even harder. "Don't be stupid. " Alexander says than slides his cock into Bucky and thrusting rough and fast. Bucky cries out in more pain than pleasure not letting Bucky adjust to him.

Natasha who was outside of the door was blinking the tears away as she hears Bucky sob out in pain on the other side of the door. "That poor boy." One of the servants says. Natasha nods. 

Alexander thrust even faster and pins Bucky's arms above his head. Bucky gasps out in pain. "It hurts." Bucky whines in pain. "Shut the fuck up." Alexander yells and moves even faster only causing Bucky even more pain causing the brunette to scream in pure agony. Alexander thrusts even faster and rougher than Bucky ever imagine and cums into him. Alexander stops and chuckles. "So baby, how was that." Alexander asks. Bucky gasps and cries. "Great." Bucky lies. "Good." Alexander says and stands up. He gets dressed and opens the door. Bucky curls up into a ball shaking and trembling like crazy. 

"Fix him up then return him back to his room." Alexander says then turns to him. "You did fantastic, my love." He says and walks off. Bucky trembles and sobs. Natasha comes in and wraps a blanket around him. "Come on lets get you a bath." She whispers. Natasha had to hold most of Bucky's weight but they eventually get to Bucky's chambers. Two women already had the tub full and was steaming with hot water. They had lit candles and put a calming scent in the air. "Thanks ladies." Natasha says and they all move quickly to help the vampire into the tub. Bucky whimpers in pain as the hot water settled deep into his muscles.

They could already see the bruise that was covering the most of Bucky's left side of his face. Natasha gently grabs the cream and rubs it onto his cheek. Bucky hisses. "Sorry." Natasha says. The other two ladies were washing his hair. Once they have finished they helped Bucky out of the tub and put a bathrobe over his shoulders. Bucky sniffles and they help him into the single bed that Alexander put in. "Is there anything else you need?" Natasha asks. "Just leave me alone." Bucky says and Natasha nods and they all walked out. Bucky curls up under the blanket and sobs. God did he wish Steve would come faster.

{-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve pants. Using nothing but his super speed was taking a lot of energy out of him. Brock was panting too. "We need to slow down or we won't have any energy to fight Pierce." Brock says. Steve stands up straight.  "How many days till we get there?" Steve asks. "If we continue using our super speed,  that we don't have the energy for, three days, but if we walk normally about a week." Brock answers and Steve whines. "God knows what Alexander is doing to him right now!" Steve yells. Brock nods. "Last time, he teated the girl with respect but it seems like he really likes Bucky so he should be treated extra nice." Brock says. 

Steve nods.  "Alright, lets keep moving." Steve says and walks down the dirt road.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Alexander storms in angry. "I hear that you refuse to eat." He says calmly and Bucky looks at him. "I'm sorry, I am just not feeling very hungry." Bucky says. It was true too, he wasn't feeling the greatest.  Alexander senses this. "Aww, that isn't a stomach flu. It's hunger, I show you." Alexander says and grabs a servant, who was human, and cuts her arm. Bucky jerks back. Bucky looks down at the ground confused. "Oh baby, it's okay. You can eat." Alexander says and gently kisses Bucky. Alexander steps to the side and just has to say the command. "Eat." He says and Bucky bites her neck. She screams and Bucky just drinks faster.

Bucky just keeps drinking and tries to stop because he doesn't want to kill her but he just couldn't.  He just kept drinking until there was nothing left. Bucky pulls away from her and looks away not wanting to look at her dead body. Alexander touches his cheek. "You should be rewarded for that so I have a present." Pierce says and pulls out a gold and silver chain. Bucky gasps. "Do you like it?" Alexander asks. Bucky nodded. "It's beautiful." Bucky says and Alexander puts it around his neck. "I am still looking for a ring that will match the chain, so we can be officially mates. You deserve the world. " Alexander says and kisses Bucky once again. All Bucky really wanted was Steve. 

"It's time for dinner, I have already picked a outfit for you." Alexander says and points towards the bed. The silk and velvet clothes were laying on the bed and Bucky puts his hand onto the clothes. They were very soft. "You deserve the most expensive clothing. Slik and velvet." Alexander says. "Thank you." Bucky says. "Of course, now I am expecting you out in fifteen minutes James, don't dissapoint me." Alexander says and walks out. Bucky closes his eyes shut. Bucky was going to have to live like this forever. Is there a way to kill yourself when you are a vampire? Bucky never felt so empty inside. 

Bucky sighs and gets dressed. At least the man had a good taste into jewelry and clothing. Bucky looks at himself inside the mirror. There was still a bruise on his left side of his cheek but was still yellow, Bucky flinches when his hand brushes against it. Bucky hands wander along the chain. Bucky loves it but we rather wishes that Steve gave it to him than Pierce. Bucky felt like a prisoner and was screaming inside but nobody hears him. Bucky is barley crawling from the service but only keeps sinking. Bucky takes a deep breath then walks ot. Natasha walks beside him. Once they enter the dining room Bucky sits down beside Alexander. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve and Brock were in town trying to get information about Alexander.  "Oh yeah. Alexander is getting truly mated and married to a very handsome boy in three days!" The guard says. "Three days! Brock how long till we get there!" Steve yells. Brock looks at Steve sadly. "Four Steve." Brock says. "I can't let him." Steve whispers. The guard looks at him. "Is he your lover? Alexander Pierce did it before." The guard says. Steve nods. "Well, you better keep moving, I bet your lover is miserable." The guard says. "Thanks!" Steve yells and runs off with Brock. "Good luck! " The guard yells. 

{----------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky was sitting at the table. "So congratulations Alexander! I can't believe you are getting married in three days!" One of the guys exclaim. Bucky head shots up. "Married?" Bucky asks. Alexander groans. "You just destoyed my surprised." Alexander says irrated. Bucky stares at him. "It's ok love." Alex says. Bucky looks down. No, nothing was okay. He can't get married to him. Bucky wants Steve now more than ever. "Looks like you lover not very happy." Say a man. "Yeah looks like he is missing someone." Another says. Alex stares at Bucky. "Is it true James? Don't you dare lie to me." Alexander demands sternly. Bucky makes eye contact with Natasha. Natasha shakes her head saying it's not the time. They need to be more private. "No, I love you and only you. I was just surprised that's all." Bucky lies and kisses Alexander's cheek.

"See told you." Alexander smirks. Bucky smiles. Bucky as faked his smile so many times that they looked real. Alexander smiles. By the time dinner was finished they both walk to Bucky's chambers. Once Alexander closes the door Bucky stares at him with anger in his eyes. "I do not want to marry you!" Bucky yells. Alexander glares at him. "Oh you will, you have no choice." Alexander threatens. "No! Steve will come and save me from you!" Bucky yells. Alexander smacks him. Bucky falls to the ground because of the force and he put his hand on his cheek and stares at him with tears in his eyes. "Steve has abondon you! Where is he now! Huh! After all I have done for you! You need a nice punishment!" Alexander yells and grabs Bucky's short hair. Alexander smacks him again and Bucky cries out in pain. Alexander throws Bucky onto the bed. 

"You will listen to me!" Alex hisses and ties Bucky's hands and feet onto the bedposts. Bucky fights and struggles against the ropes. Alexander wraps his hands around Bucky's throat and squeezes hard. Bucky starts gasping for breath. Alexander than yanks Bucky's pants down as Bucky coughs and gasps for air. Bucky yells out. Alexander just smacks him again. Bucky closes his eyes and just lets his memories carry him away.

{-----------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky cried that night. It seems like Bucky was crying evey night. Bucky stares out at the night sky on the balcony. Bucky closes his eyes and let's the cool breeze rush through his hair. This is the moment when he really feels free. This is the very last night of true freedom. Tomorrow he is going to be force to be married to a cruel man. Bucky was not going to cry tonight. No, instead he was going to feel at peace. This is his only last night. Hopefully Steve will come, Bucky still believes that Steve is going come and save him. But Bucky wasn't going to lie. His hope was starting to die. "Where the hell are you Steve?" Bucky whispers into the night.

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Today was the day and Bucky dreaded it. Bucky tries so hard not to break down. As Natasha puts the finishing touches on his wedding outfit she stops and wipes the tear that was rolling down his cheek. "Remember, Steve is not going to give up on you." Natasha says. Bucky nods. "I know but once I get forced to marry him, Steve can't get me back." Bucky says. Natasha nods. "I know." Natasha says. A servant comes in. "It's time." She says. Bucky inhales and holds his breath. "Okay." Bucky says and walk out of the room.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve just kept running once they hit the town. "Come on! We are almost there!" Steve yells and Brock runs right beside Steve. As they keep running Bucky keeps taking a step closer to Alexander Pierce. "We need to move faster!" Brock yells and they push through the crowd. Steve runs up the steps and pushes open the door. "Wait!" Steve yells and everyone whip their heads towards him and stares at him.

{--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------} 

Bucky breathes out as he steps in front of Alexander.  Damn it Steve where are you!? Bucky's mind screams.  Bucky all of a sudden wants to scream and cry. Bucky looks down. "Alexander Pierce do you take James Barnes to be your mate?" The guy said. "I do." Alexander says. "James Barnes do you take Alexander Pierce as your mate?" The guy asks Bucky. Bucky hesitates. "James? " Alexander asks. Bucky had enough. "I don-" Bucky was cut off.

"WAIT!" Someone yells. Bucky whips his head towards the voice and smiles. "Steve." Bucky whispers. Steve walks up the aisle.  "You are forcing Bucky into something that he doesn't want." Steve says.  

Bucky smiles and walks towards Steve. Alex roughly grabs Bucky's arm. "Where do you think your going?" Alexander says.  "To my lover. My true lover." Bucky snarls. "Oh and by the way, my name is Bucky, everyone that I know calls me Bucky." Bucky states and truns and runs to Steve. Steve hugs back tightly as Bucky tightly hugs back. Steve pulls away and grabs Bucky's head and brings him into a kiss. Bucky kisses back. "I love you." Steve says. "God I love you too." Bucky says. Bucky finally is happy, is finally free.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky smiles. He was finally actually home. Bucky was going to have a hard time getting better and tell Steve what Alexander did to him, but Bucky loves and trust Steve. And now Bucky had Steve and they are both vampires. They never sleep, but they will love each other.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
